Deceit Has Its Own Sweet Taste
by SexciTibby
Summary: REVISED! Very different now. Draco hates his dad and his mission. Hermione finds out shes adopted. One boy. One girl. Two identical scars. And a prophecy. Can she trust him? Can he help her?
1. Forming A Legend

**Disclaimer:** Hey guys, this is Taryn. It's been a while but I'm back and currently wracking my mind trying to figure out where I was going with this story. I attempted to update it slightly last night and fixed some errors and badly written parts. It seems really cliché and cheesy but I don't want to stop writing it if others are interested. So, should I keep going with it?

**Chapter One: Forming A Legend**

_**August 29th:1988:**_

_Dark rain clouds plagued the night sky as the dark figure worked his way up the pathway of 17 Godric Hollow. Lightning struck the house next door and thunder boomed out in the night sky._

_The front door opened easily with 'Alohamora'. It was locked as if they didn't see this coming._

_The father was easy. He attempted to protect his family. He was too much of a coward to use an unforgivable. He tried to knock me down with 'Stupify' only to be hit in the chest with the killing curse,'Avada Kedavra'._

_As I crept up the stairs, practically gliding, I heard rushed whispers of 'Shush, it'll be okay. I love you.' And I knew it was her._

_The door swung open and she clutched the child to her chest. I didn't attempt to reason with her. She had her chance to explain, to apologize and she hid from me. She must pay. _

_My minion walked up beside me carrying a bundle on his back. He secured the room as I advanced on the crying woman. _

"_I gave you your chance." I hissed. "Avada Kedavra!"_

_A piercing scream filled the house as a bright green light filled the room. With that her body fell to the floor and the child crawled silently from her arms and looked at his mothers face. He was too young to know what had happened but he knew this was the last time he would see his mother. A tear fell down his cheek and he looked down._

"_Why won't you cry?...Who do you have left to be strong for?" I yelled. This child…this abomination was trying to be strong. Then I heard it. A cry. A girl's cry. A baby girl._

_I looked over to the crib and behind it sat the most beautiful baby girl. She had jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. Like mine. I automatically knew._

_Picking her up, I turned to the boy. _

"_This is who you protect. Your so called sister. She is no sister of yours." I seethed. Raising my wand without a second thought, I descended on the boy. _

"_Avada Kedavra!" The spell hit the boy and rebounded onto me. I flew back into the wall, girl clutched in my arms. My breathing grew heavy and I looked down into her eyes. "Lucius. Take her. Keep her safe. Hide her."_

_Lucius, who had also been thrown against the wall in the light, got up and walked over to his master._

"_Who is she, master?"_

"_My daughter."_

_I looked over to the crib and there he was. The boy. The boy who lived. Blood dripped down his forehead. A thin, yet deep, lightning bolt shaped cut ran down his forehead._

_I stood up shakily. As I turned to leave with Lucius and my daughter, I heard a piercing scream come from behind me. I turned around and saw the boy glaring at me._

"_My, my…you are so protective over which is not yours." He let out another scream and attempted to stand. Being barely a year old, he fell. Falling did not stop him. He was courageous and determined. As he went to get up again, I turned to Lucius. I could see my girl staring wide-eyed at the boy. Could it be, she'll miss him too?_

_She looked on as her 'brother' attempted to get up once more. His bright green eyes burned with the intensity of the situation. I could tell he wasn't going to give up soon. I turned and walked out with Lucius at my heels. _

_I failed to notice a single tear fall down my daughters face._

_***_

_Dumbledore stepped up to the door of number 4, privet drive with a letter clutched in his hand. How could this happen? She was supposed to stay safe._

_He turned and saw a tabby cat sitting on the wall._

"_I should have known you wouldn't be far, Professor McGonagall." He smirked._

_The cat slowly transformed into a woman. She straightened her hat and walked towards Dumbledore._

"_Is it true?" She asked, worried._

"_I'm afraid so." He replied, looking glumly at the letter in his hand._

"_The girl?" She asked, a little more worried than before._

"_Taken, by Voldemort himself. Hagrid is bringing the boy as we speak." _

"_Albus, do you think it wise to trust Hagrid?"She asked._

"_Minerva, I would trust Hagrid with my life."_

_At that moment, a light appeared in the sky and gradually came closer. The light began to come into view. A motorcycle. An over-sized man riding the motorcycle came to a halt in front of Dumbledore and hopped off. He was holding a bundle in his arms; it looked especially tiny in comparison to Hagrid._

_Hagrid took his sweet time handing over the child, he had tears pouring out of his eyes._

"_Little tike feel 'sleep just as we were flying over Bristol. He was in a right state when I found him. 'Haps he was just sad 'cause of 'is folks. I would be." Hagrid announced, looking down at the boy._

"_There's more to it than that Hagrid. It will be revealed to everyone in due time. Due time."_

***

"_Argh." Voldemort cried out in pain. Lucius stopped and turned to his master._

"_What is it sir?" He asked, slipping the sleeping child into the bundle on his back, it was a tight squeeze, but she didn't mind. He knelt next to his fallen master._

"_The boy. His power was strong. It has weakened me." He replied, hissing in pain. "Take her, keep her safe."_

"_Ill take her as my own child until you're stronger." He replied, being a loyal servant. He stared down at his master, crippled and defeated, desperately thinking of ways he could become a loyal servant._

"_No. Leave her, with a family, here. She must not know of her heritage until this is over. She will be hunted down if anyone knew." Voldemort ordered._

"_Yes sir. I will sir." Lucius replied and walked away, removing the small girl from the bundle._

_Lucius peered over a fence and saw two people…A husband and wife…eating dinner. Perfect. They will keep her safe._

_Lucius quickly scribbled a note and placed it and the girl on the doorstep of the house. He rang the doorbell and apparated away with a small 'popping' noise._

_A man opened the door and looked down. He picked up the note and called his wife over._

"_Rachel, honey, come here." John yelled curiously yet alarmed. Rachel walked over and saw the child. A look of shock graced her face as she bent down to touch the little girl's face._

"_Who would do this?"_

"_I dont know, but read this."_

_**Dear Muggle Family,**_

_**This child is extremely special. Leaving her with you is a great loss but it must be done. Her father is weak and her mother is dead. I trust you will take care of her as if she was your own. **_

_**We will be watching her as best we can.**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**L.M**_

_**Voldemort's Best**_

_John looked at her wife as she read the note._

"_Who's Voldemort?" She asked. He merely shook his head._

"_Whats a muggle?" He replied._

_***_

_Dumbledore placed the boy and the note on the doorstep of number 4, privet drive and looked at Hagrid and Minerva._

"_It's done." Hagrid mounted his bike and Minerva skulked away into the shadows, returning to her previous form. She crept away, mewing softly in mourning for those lost that night._

_Dumbledore rang the doorbell and left, apparating away back to his school and its inhabitants._

_Vernon Dursley opened the front door, glaring. How dare anyone wake him at this time? He looked down and saw the boy. Picking up the letter, he tore it open violently, confused by the package on his doorstep._

_**Dear Dursleys,**_

_**I do not expect you to recognize this child, but I do however expect you to take care of him, for he is your nephew.**_

_**An incident occurred. James and Lily Potter were assassinated by Lord Voldemort. I'm sorry for your loss and I hope you do take care of this child.**_

_**Love him as if he were your own.**_

_**His name is Harry Potter.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore,**_

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_


	2. Whatever Tomorrow Brings

**Chapter Two: Whatever Tomorrow Brings**

"You asshole! I can't believe you! Could you at least _try _to act smart! "Hermione screamed walking out of her Potions class covered in green goo.

"It was your fault, mudblood!" Retaliated Draco. He too was covered in the viscous liquid. He attempted to wipe it out of his eyes and became agitated at the stickiness of the substance.

"Call me mudblood one more time and see what happens!" She screamed.

"Mudblood!" He was pushing her now. She glared at him and he went to say something. He stopped. He couldn't open his mouth. As he started to freak out, Hermione laughed causing her to slip on a puddle of green goo.

As she landed, hard on her rear, Draco smirked.

"You think this is funny?" She asked, seething. Draco went to say something and realized he could open his mouth again.

"As a matter of fact mudblood! Yes, it's hilarious!" He replied. Hermione grabbed his pant leg and pulled him onto the floor. "If you wanted me on the floor all you had to do was ask." He smirked. "I know you think I'm irresistible."

"Argh! You're insufferable!" She screamed, standing up.

"I know. However, I like to think that I'm an irresistible sort of insufferable." He smirked.

"Yea, well thanks to you and your irresistibility, we failed the exam." She said walking away. Draco ran to catch up.

"Umm…exam? I thought that was an assignment." He said, a little too worried. Hermione glared at him. He could be so moronic sometimes.

"Yes, exam." She replied and stormed into the great hall. She didn't have time to clean herself up. Draco had stopped dead in his tracks. His father would not be pleased with this. He also sulked into the great hall covered in what was his potions final and took a seat at the head of the Slytherin table.

"Argh! He's such a prick!" Hermione yelled sitting down next to Ginny.

"Hermione, you know you're covered in green goo right?" Ron asked, stuffing food in his mouth.

"Would ya look at that?" She said sarcastically. She glared at Ron. "Of course I fucking know!"

Ron gulped his mouthful down with a look of fear at the use of Hermione's vulgar language. Ginny merely giggled.

"Well, plus side. You won't have to see Malfoy for the entire summer." Harry replied, cheering up Hermione immensely.

"Yeah, today's the last day of school. And exams." Said Ginny, smiling.

"Thank god!" Said Hermione. "But thanks to Malfoy, I failed my potions exam."

"What did he do?" Asked Lavender.

"He, being an idiot, added boomslang skin to a wiggenweld potion. How stupid can you get? Anyway, that mistake caused our potion to explode in green goo." She pointed to herself. "Resulting in my lovely outfit choice."

"Ouch! Well…you're bound to get good marks anyway." Replied Seamus.

"Yeah. It's frustrating though."

**Dear Students,**

**The war has entered our threshold. We are calling all students who are willing or able to fight, especially members of the DA. Meet at the train. It will be prepared to leave promptly at 11**

**Sincerely**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Hermione stared at the letter she currently held in her hand. She knew what this entitled, and what it meant. Letter still clutched firmly in her left hand, she bounded down the stairs of her two story home.

"Mum! Dad!" She bellowed as she slid through the doorway into her kitchen. Her mother sat at the kitchen island reading a magazine and looked up surprised when Hermione barreled in. Her father entered from the dining room, cleaning his glasses off on his shirt, and stared at Hermione expectantly.

"What is it honey?" Her mother asked.

"The war, its here. I need to go fight Mum." Her mother continued to stare at her confused. Her parents knew the bare minimum of the war, they didn't even know who the enemy was. "Mum, you know I'm part of Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Pheonix, it's my duty to go."

"Hermione, you're only seventeen. John, tell her!" she looked to her husband for support but found known. He understood.

"Daddy, you know I can do this," Hermione said pleadingly. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sweetheart, I think you're ready in more ways then one and Rachel even you know Dumbledore wouldn't put her at risk. However, there is something you should know before you leave." Her father announced, staring at her mother with a look that meant 'it's time.'

"Honey, you're adopted."

Hermione fell silent and stared at the floor.

"How come you never told me before?" She asked, still staring at her black flip flops that were starting to tear at the top. Good flip flops were hard to find.

"We never told you because it was under strange circumstances. You were left on our doorstep with a note saying you were ours now. We didn't question it really. You were alone and needed us." Her mother interjected.

Hermione looked up and her parents and the worried looks on their faces. Did they expect her to disown them now? To hate them?

"I'm glad you told me. However, it doesn't change much of anything. You two are still my parents and I love you. I am still Hermione Granger...and I am still going to fight in this war." her mother smiled half-heartedly.

"Okay. When do you want to leave?"

**Kings Cross Train Station**

"You can still come home me with us now Hermione. We won't blame you if you change your mind about this war stuff." Her mother said as a new set of tears poured down her face. Hermione looked at her mum apologetically.

"I can't Mum. I must leave. But I promise I will return to you." And just as fast as she came home she left without another word said. She boarded the train without even a final glance back. Even a final glance would have made her want to run back into her mothers arms and she needed to be strong.

She walked casually down the aisle with an air of confidence until she saw the worried faces of her friends. Ginny, Ron and Neville sat in a carriage all bearing the same dread filled look. The compartment door slid open and three sets of eyes landed on Hermione.

"Where's Harry?" She asked no one in particular. It was Ginny who replied.

"He's already there. I think this will be bad."

All she could do was nod in agreement with the red heads remark.

***

"Sir. We found her." Lucius stated as he and his son, Draco approached the Dark Lord.

"Found who, Father?" Draco asked curiously. He felt like he was five years old again, curious and scared of his father. Lucius silenced him and turned to his lord.

"Is she safe?" He asked.

"She's about to enter battle. Against us." He replied. Voldemort looked down and a look of fear and anger crossed his face.

"Where is she? Who is she? How can we find her?" He asked, rushed. Draco had never known the Dark Lord to show such emotion.

"The family I left her with named her Hermione Jane Granger. She's on her way to Hogwarts as we speak. She's part of the Order." Lucius replied.

"What's mudblood Granger got to do with anything?" Draco asked. A look of horror spread across Lucius's face as Voldemort grabbed Draco by the neck and brought him eye to eye.

"Don't you ever call her that!" Voldemort hissed at Draco before releasing him. "It would be a terrible shame to punish Lucius' only child."

Lucky for Draco, he was somewhat favored in the eyes of Voldemort. Almost as if in a sick way he was his godfather or something. He despised him for everything he stood for but followed him mindlessly.

"What does Miss Granger have to do with any of this?" He asked politely and bowed. A look of disdain on his face as he stared at his _master's_ feet.

"That is none of your business young Malfoy." He replied, his voice dripping with venom. "Retrieve her for me Lucius."

***

Hermione stepped through the gates of Hogwarts and looked at the foggy grounds. A tear slid down her face. This place would never be the same again after this war.

"Hi Ginny." She said solemnly as she walked up behind her best friend. They hadn't said one word to each other the whole journey but now she felt it necessary to speak up.

"Hi Hermione. Depressing isn't it." There was a long silence. "I'm scared Hermione."

"So am i." Hermione placed her arm around Ginny in a simple hug and they both cried. Ginny looked up at Hermione and smiled with tear streaked cheeks. "Harry is in Dumbledore's office. I think they want you up there. The DA is supposed to meet up there in 5 minutes."

"Okay. Ill see you in 5 minutes." He kissed her friend on the cheek and departed for the entrance to Hogwarts leaving Ginny with the rest of their small army.

She made her way up the flights of stairs to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. The halls weren't flooded with students running to class or gossiping. It was eerily silent. She could barely say the password with the amount of sorrow weighing her down. Everyone knew the password in the DA. They had to.

"Licorice." Hermione said solemnly and the gargoyle jumped to life, revealing a flight of stairs. She climbed the stairs and was greeted by an extremely depressed Ron. He had gotten off the train and headed up to the castle without saying a word to anyone.

"Hey" Ron said flatly.

"Hey there" Hermione said as she hugged him.

"Harry's in there waiting for us." Ron replied as he pulled away

"Shall we then" Hermione whispered. She knocked on the door 3 times.

"Come in" She heard Dumbledore say from the other side of the door. She opened the heavy oak door and her and Ron entered. Harry was sitting in front of Dumbledore; he had a look of pure hatred on his face. Come to think of it, Hermione had never seem such a look of rage before. She could only imagine what had occurred to make him so enraged.

"Professor?" Hermione asked as she sat down. "If I may, how did the war come to Hogwarts? What set it off?"

"He did. Voldemort." Ron flinched and then a look of anger rose on his cheeks. He never said his name. Ever.

"What happened?" he asked, gulping, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"He killed Remus Lupin." Dumbledore replied glumly. Harry stood up and started pacing.

"Want to know the worst part. He didn't even do it himself. He sent Greyback to do it. Didn't even give Lupin a fair fight. The coward." He yelled. "Lupin was a good man. He didn't deserve it. Greyback ripped him to shreds. He had no chance to survive and…he shouldn't have died. He should be here fighting with us…he should be…alive." Harry fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Hermione rushed to his side and held him as he cried. Tears fell from Hermione's eyes and she looked at Dumbledore.

"We can't do this Professor. We're not strong enough. You're making a boy fight. You have third years fighting. Little over thirteen." She said, crying. Dumbledore smiled, a watery twinkle still in his eye.

"I have no choice. Harry is the only one able to defeat him and I need the students. I wish it could be another way." He said, looking glum. There was a knock at the door and the DA members walked in. Immediately Ginny rushed to Harry's side.

"This battle will be hard my students, but I have faith. I have faith in all of you to defeat him. I know you can. I have always said that love is the key and the love you show for each other is strong and powerful; it is a love that cannot be breached. I implore you all to find the courage within yourselves." Dumbledore spoke aloud to everyone in his office.

Neville spoke up. "I'll do my best Professor."

"Thank you Neville." He replied.

"Me too." Replied Luna barely above a whisper.

"Me three." Lavender spoke up a fair bit louder then Luna.

"Don't forget us." Fred and George said from the doorway. They had just walked in. "Graduates or not. Were fighting." Hermione couldn't help but smile and the courage her friends were showing. If anything could have prepared her for this war it was knowing her friends were going to put up a fight for what they believed was right. Even though she knew it wasn't enough.

***

Draco put on his arm band, a leather wrist strap that shielded his arm from spells so he could use his wand. As he slipped his cloak on, there was a knock at the door. His father walked in without invitation.

"Do me proud son." He said and for once, actually smiled. Draco couldn't enjoy this smile because he knew it was fake. His father was just as conniving and cruel as Voldemort himself. He wouldn't be fooled.

"I always do." He said, not turning around.

"I know." His father left the room. Draco combed his hair and left it to fall in front of his face. His hands were clammy and his face pale, and he knew the look in his eyes wasn't determination or courage; it was fear.

He stepped out of his room and prepared to apparate to the grounds in which war will break loose. He hesitated, recalling everything he was giving up. He was about to watch many people he knew die. He would watch Granger nabbed and tortured for reasons that wouldn't be explained to him. What could she have possibly done to upset the Dark Lord?

He felt he would never get the chance to find out. What was worse, he felt he would never get the chance to apologize for the way he treated her.


	3. The Damage Has Been Done

**Chapter Three: ****The Damage Has Been Done**

The grounds were silent, except the harsh breathing of the hundreds of students lined up. Many parents allowed their children to fight, shocking Professor Dumbledore.

The Order was positioned in front of the DA and the students were lined up behind them. The goal was to minimize as much damage as possible, placing the strongest at the front.

Ginny looked at Hermione and grabbed her hand; a simple token of affection to show she was there. Wands outstretched and students prepared, the sounds of thousands of balloons bursting rang out among the grounds, signaling the arrival of the enemy. They were vastly outnumbered.

Voldemort stalked out of the shadows of The Dark Forest, followed by thousands of deatheaters. None were wearing hoods or masks. I expect to mock Dumbledore. Expecting to win, they also expected no one to survive to reveal their identities.

Lucius followed closely at Voldemort's heels, followed almost as closely by none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione scanned the vast amount of deatheaters, recognizing many. Standing next to Malfoy was Parkinson and I suspect her folks behind her. Not to far from Parkinson were Crabbe and Goyle. Bullstrode, Lestrange, they were all there, ready to fight. All had a look of rage and determination gracing their faces, all except Malfoy. He looked nervous. Hermione didn't have time to worry about that, he chose his side.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked Ginny and Hermione in a hushed whisper.

"As ready as we can be." Replied Ginny. Hermione was frozen. Shocked to the bone. She could barely speak.

"Ye…Yeah." She rasped. Her heart was pounding in her chest and all she could see was Draco Malfoy despite the fact that he meant very little to her. All she could think was this was wrong.

"You'll be oka…" Harry was cut off by Voldemort's booming voice.

"Dumbledore! Prepare yourself!" He screamed. His blazing red eyes caused Harry to wince as his scar burned against his moist forehead.

"Tom! You disappoint me! You had such talent!" Dumbledore retaliated. Voldemort's menacing laugh broke out. Despite his mockery, Dumbledore stood firm and brave.

"This is your plan! To make me feel guilty!" He yelled. Dumbledore was speechless, waiting. "Lets see how guilty I feel once my deatheaters have their way with your _army_! Attack!"

The thousands of deatheaters charged forward and the Order retaliated by sending a line of '_Stupify'_. Three deatheaters went down, surprising the Order for they threw approximately fifteen spells their way. They sent another line of mildly offensive spells and watched four or so more fall before them.

The Order charged forward and the DA remained positioned for the attack. The student body remained as well. Dumbledore didn't want to risk his students lives until absolutely necessary.

As The Order kept the deatheaters away, the DA fought the ones that got by. Hermione starred out across the battlefield and saw that Tonks was fighting Greyback. She needed revenge for the death of her love, anyone would. Hermione feared that love wouldn't be enough to save her though.

Greyback slashed at Tonks face leaving deep cuts on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. This didn't slow her down. She threw a body-bind curse his way and watched him fight through it. He threw himself on her once again and the assault continued.

Meanwhile, Draco stepped forward from the mass of unconscious students he had taken out. There she was. Granger. He knew his mission, retrieve her, but still something pinched at him, telling him to walk away. He ignored it and bounded towards her.

"Granger, Granger." She turned to face him, blood smeared across her face from a deep gash on her cheek.

"Take your best shot Malfoy." She practically growled. He laughed softly. That only spurred him on more, but left him regretting each step he took towards her. Her determination was unfaltering in his eyes. She was so brave.

"That's rude. You assume I want to kill you." He laughed again.

"You telling me you don't?" She questioned. Draco and Hermione circled each other slowly.

"No. I do want to kill you. I'm just saying, you shouldn't assume." He replied smirking.

"Then get on with it." She responded.

"_SectumSempra_!" Draco screamed and a blue light slashed at Hermione but was repelled back. She lost her footing for a second but not long enough to falter in her attack.

"_Expelliarmus_!" She retaliated. He too repelled it back. They were an evenly matched pair and Draco felt himself smile at their battle. Despite the setting and circumstances, this could be fun.

"_Riktusempra_!" He yelled and Hermione couldn't dodge this. She was flown into the air, but gracefully landed on her feet.

As Draco and Hermione danced, Tonks was having some difficulty with Greyback, who had her pinned against the ground. With her wand out of reach she resorted to something Hermione had taught her back one-day in the training room. She thrusted her hand against his nose and heard a sickening _crack. _Blood poured out of his nose and he jumped back in pain. Tonks leaped to her feet, grabbing her wand, and stepping back in a defensive stance.

"You are quite the annoying little bitch aren't you?" Greyback snarled. Tonks merely smirked and threw herself back into the fight.

Neville walked around. He looked at the 6 fallen deatheaters. They were all placed in a magic induced coma using a spell Dumbledore himself created. He was certain his students didn't have the capability to kill. As he walked forward he crashed into Bellatrix Lestrange. Drawing his wand, he glared at her.

"Aww…if it isn't the littlest Longbottom. How ya been?" She said sarcastically with a manicial twist in her voice. He glared.

"Avada Kedavra!" He screamed with all the power he had in him. He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't of, but damn did it feel good. Bella went down with a thud and all the students in a 5-foot radius looked at Neville. He was staring down at her body with a look of pure hate. Maybe he would be punished, maybe not, he had his revenge. He spat on the body and walked away.

Draco and Hermione continued to dodge spells and throw them at each other until Hermione sent a glare at Malfoy filled with pure hate and sent him flying. She was shocked, but smirked at the look of astonishment on his face.

"Well, the little mudblood has something up her sleeve." He said as he wiped blood from his mouth.

"Oh, the tables have turned." She laughed. He smirked again.

"Not really." He threw his hand out and Hermione was thrown against the wall of the farthest tower. This battle raged between the two and went unnoticed by the bodies around them. No one knows how. No one knows why but somehow Draco and Hermione were able to use wandless magic. Oh, but it was much more than just wandless magic. It was pure energy crackling between the two. Love; hate; any emotion possible hung in the air between these two. Draco raised himself into the air and Hermione followed suit. The two dueled for hours, at least it felt like hours. They had dropped their wands ages ago and were just throwing curses using their minds.

Hermione threw Draco high up into a tower and he slammed his head against a rock. Blood blurred his vision but he still leapt forward. They were high in the air, about twenty feet and both were two engulfed in their rage to even think about how.

Hermione finally lowered herself to the ground and retrieved her wand and Draco followed suit. Just as Hermione was about to throw a curse Draco's way, a hand grabbed her from the back.

Voldemort peered down the back of her shirt and saw the scar. A wavy three pointed star covering a good portion of her back. He smiled and threw her over his shoulder. Draco stared ahead shocked and then saw it. The scar, through the newly ripped hole in her shirt. He pulled down a portion of his shirt at the front to reveal the same scar only smaller. He made a note to find out what the hell was going on.

"Retreat!" Voldemort screamed and all the remaining deatheaters ran to the forest. Draco followed Voldemort and Hermione into the forest, pissed that their _argument_ had been so abruptly ended but thankful at the same time that their would be no more blood shed that night. He wouldn't have actually hurt her, much.

Dumbledore looked on in shock, unable to do anything, as Hermione was carried off into the forest. He felt powerless and watched as his students were thrown to the side and their enemy scampering away. They had won this battle.

***

Voldemort looked on at Hermione. She was dressed in a green halter dress that went down to her thigh and her hair was up in a ponytail with ringlets hanging down by her flushed face. He looked around her room. It was filled with books and a king size bed with a walk in closet. She sat with a chain around her ankle, trapping her there.

"Well daughter, Emma, how do you like your new home?"


	4. Born Like This

**Chapter Four: ****Born like this**

"Daughter? Ha! In your dreams!" Hermione laughed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Voldemort turned and looked at her. She was rather feisty. Usually Hermione wouldn't have been too cool and collect about being kidnapped, but something about being in a lit room with _Voldemort_ made him astoundingly less terrifying.

"Why would I dream of having a mudblood for a daughter?" He had her there. Why would he dream that?

"Well I don't know. Why would you dream about being a murderous villain intent on killing us all?" He glared down at her and still all she felt she could do was laugh. This was ridiculous."Fine. If this isn't a joke. Explain." She demanded, standing up and walking the few inches she was permitted to the chair by her new bed.

"Your adopted, as you most likely know." She nodded. "Your real mother is none other than Lily Potter. When I was in 7th year I fell in love with her, and her I. It shocked everyone. She was a Gryffindor and I a Slytherin. I...wait, why are you listening so calmly to me? I would have thought you would be scared of me. I could kill you in a second or do you forget that little witch?" Voldemort asked. Hermione merely squinted slightly and replied.

"You do scare me. In truth you scare me as we speak, but it is merely your appearance that is frightening and in this light even that is debatable, your actions only upset me. They do not scare me. I pity you and your followers and I would not lower myself to be afraid of the likes of you. I sincerely hope you don't think you can coax or torture information out of me because you will be disappointed. And as for your first question, I am quite interested to hear what you have to say. I myself have wondered why I am the smartest witch of my time and yet I came from muggle parents." She reasoned and picked up a book of the bedside table nearby. As she examined the title, _'The Art Of Potion Making by Methery Grappler',_ Voldemort continued on.

"Such a good answer for a simple question. Im impressed. Back to my story then." He started to pace by her bed. His voice despite his compassion still dripped poison and held a hatred behind it. "As I was saying. James Potter was filled with envy at the way Lily looked at me. Lily and me were the heads and shared a dormitory to promote house unity. And oh did we promote unity. A month after we arrived at Hogwarts for our 7th year did I ask her to court me. Of course she said yes and we became somewhat of an item. We dated for 6 months before we made love and when Potter found out he went into a rage. He caused Lily to end all ties with me by telling her stories of my infidelity. Well, I'm sure you can imagine how upset she was. She left me and it broke my heart. She hung on every word James said."

Hermione was now sitting on the bed again, listening intently.

"3 months later, she began dating Potter. After Graduation I went after Lily. I found her at the three broomsticks one night with James. He left to pay the tab and I approached her. I tried my best to explain to her but she wouldn't listen. I found out 2 months later that she was pregnant. I assumed with Potters child. I was wrong."

"Did she eventually believe you?" Hermione said, curiously. She was becoming interested.

"Eventually, but by then, I wouldn't take her back. She refused to apologize and told me I had my chance to apologize to her, but I had nothing to apologize for, I was simply the victim of one mans jealousy. I told her she needed to explain to me, apologize why she couldn't believe me but she refused. A year later I found out from Peter Pettigrew, my loyal servant, where the Potters were hidden. By now they were married. Their child was born. I had no clue they had two children. As you know you are a little older than your friend Harry. You were born 9 months before him." Hermione nodded in agreement, not entirely shocked by this news. She had made the assumption that she and Harry must have met when they were little by the beginning of the story.

"I arrived at the Potters house, only to be attacked by Potter in an attempt to save Lily's life. I got rid of him in no time and made my way to Lily's room. When I arrived, she had the boy in her arms and you were nowhere to be seen. After I disposed of Lily I heard your cry and saw you hidden behind the crib. I knew from your eyes that you were my child and I took you. I attempted to kill the boy and as you know, it backfired. The spell rebounded and hit you and me, leaving that scar on your back. The spell also hit my minion Lucius Malfoy who was carrying his son on his back. The spell hit them both leaving a scar on the little boys chest. Lucius did not get a full blast of it and was left unscarred. I however, was weakened. Lucius took you and left you with a muggle family." Voldemort finished and looked upon Hermione's face. She was in shock.

"Why did you kill her?" She asked softly, looking down so she wouldn't have to meet his eye.

"She wasn't loyal to me. Looking back on it, I wish I hadn't killed her, but if I hadn't, I would of never known of my daughter." He looked at her with curious eyes. "Aren't you angry that I killed her?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Are you willing to give me a chance?" He asked her.

"Do I have a choice. I have no idea where I am or how I would leave. I'm chained to the bed" As soon as she said that the chains came undone. "If you claim to care about me, then send me back to Hogwarts. School starts soon."

"I cannot allow you to just leave." He replied.

"I know nothing of my whereabouts or your plans and I'm sure you have many minions at my school to watch me. Let me leave. I am of no use to you." He regarded her request and bowed his head in submission.

"You will be sent back first thing tomorrow morning. If you wish to have someone your age to talk with, Draco is here, your house-elf.." He was cut off.

"My house-elf?" She said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Yes. Her name is Tilly; she will be of your assistance and will tell you where young Draco is."

"I don't agree with elf slavery." He ignored her.

"Dinner is at 8pm. I expect you to be dressed appropriately. By the way, that dress looks lovely on you." Hermione turned her head away from his gaze.

"Thank you." She turned back. "I have one question."

"Yes?" He responded as he turned to leave the room.

"What is my real name?" She asked curiously.

"Emma Anneliese Riddle." He attempted to leave once more but Hermione stopped him.

"You said my eyes are blue, but they are brown. How do you explain that?"

"According to Lucius, he placed you under a spell so no one would know your true identity. I will lift it in do time."

"Life it now. I wish to see what I look like."

"Very well." Voldemort muttered a spell, Hermione didn't hear it. She felt a weight lift off her shoulders and her hair grew longer. She felt her stomach cave in slightly and felt her facial features change slightly. She turned to the mirror located in her closet and was shocked.

Her hair was jet black and down just past the middle of her back. Her eyes were a stunning light blue and her nose was smaller. She was thinner and a foot taller than before.

"Oh my.." Her voice was slightly different but not by much, barely noticeable.

"We're going to have to put the spell back on before you go back to school." She nodded and turned to him once more.

"Thank you, however this doesn't change my opinion on you. I am no more your daughter then when I arrived. "She walked into the closet and Voldemort left her room.

She looked through all the dresses and clothes located in her closet. There were dress robes, normal robes, jeans, shirts and really nice dresses. He had done his research and got her a lot of muggle clothes. She couldn't help but begin to wonder if there were two sides to Lord Voldemort. She found this all very strange. She picked out a black spaghetti strap dress and slipped out of the one she was in. She didn't have time to appreciate the dress before now and as she looked at it, she saw diamonds embedded into the green fabric. It was beautiful. She slipped into the black dress and noticed it had a beautiful picture of London on the top half.

"Tilly." She said, unsure of how the house-elf thing worked. A small creature popped up in front of her. She had large ears and huge eyes. She felt sorry for the little creature; she was wearing an old pillowcase. She looked down at the little creature and smiled.

"Miss called for Tilly." She said in a squeaky little voice.

"Yes. Why do you wear that filthy pillowcase?" Hermione asked.

"I must. It is my mark." She squeaked.

"Would you mind if I made you clothes especially." Tilly squeaked and began to cry. "No, no Tilly. Not to set you free. So you can look pretty." Tilly looked up at her and wiped her eyes.

"Tilly would like that miss." She smiled at Hermione.

"Ok…I'll get to work on them right away. Do you know where Malfoy is?" She asked. She didn't really want to talk to Malfoy, but she figured, he would know where the hell she was.

"Young Master is in the library. Is there anything else Miss wants of Tilly?" she squeaked. Hermione thought and smiled.

"Could you show me where my jewelry and make up is?" Tilly grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom. She may be a prisoner, but she was still a teenage girl. She clapped her tiny hands and draws upon draws popped out from all different places. Hermione smiled with excitement. "That will be all Tilly." She disappeared with a pop leaving Hermione in her magnificent bathroom.

Hermione grabbed a plain black hair tie from a draw to her right and tied her hair up in a ponytail. She picked out a black ribbon from the draw next to it. The draw was filled with ribbons of all colors, some had diamonds and some had different stones, such as rubies and sapphires. It was all so amazing. Tying her hair in the ribbon, she sat down at her vanity and looked at the draws all around her and the mirror.

She picked out some light eye shadow and a black eyeliner pencil and got to work on her makeup. It was strange adding make-up to a face she didn't recognize, but she couldn't help but admit, she was beautiful.

As she left to find the library, she noticed the portraits as she walked. There were portraits of people she didn't recognize but then she came to one. It was of a man and a woman dancing. Moving obviously, she looked closely.

"Excuse me?" The picture stopped moving and looked at her.

"Yes?" The man asked rather rudely. The woman swatted him playfully.

"Be nice Tom."

"I was wondering. Who are you?" Hermione asked. The Woman laughed.

"I'm Lily and this is Tom." Hermione smiled. She was having trouble hating this man, despite everything that had happened.

"Thank you." She continued her way to the library and opened the large doors. She was speechless. The library was huge. Vast amounts of books covered each wall. She looked to the center of the room and saw Draco sitting at a table reading a large book.

"Hello." Hermione said sheepishly as she approached him.

"Hello. Who are you?" Draco asked, looking up from his book, one eyebrow raised in confusion. He looked somewhat handsome from where she stood. His hair fell over his eyes slightly and he was leaning on one arm.

"I've never known Malfoy to have manners. And I definitely never thought he would forget me." She replied, enjoying tormenting him as much as possible. She watched him ponder how he knew her and laughed. "No, you've never slept with me."

"How did you.." He replied, shocked.

"I know you, Malfoy." She replied once more and realization dawned on him.

"Granger?" She nodded. "You don't look like Granger." He replied eying her carefully.

"I wouldn't would I, being the daughter of Voldemort and all."

So that's why he wanted her. She's his daughter. That explains a lot. Draco thought about everything and approached Hermione. He grabbed a lock of her hair and eyed it closely and then looked her up and down. He sneered. He didn't like it, it wasn't...her. However, despite that, she was beautiful.

"You look lovely." Hermione smiled and blushed furiously. "But you aren't Granger."

"Thank you. And I will be tomorrow morning. I suppose I should get used to this look though. My other look isn't real."

"I suppose. So, you would be?"

"Pureblood, or, yeah I guess. Apparently my names Emma Riddle." She replied.

"Well, Emma. Let me show you around. If you're planning to stay?" He asked. She looked at him and smirked.

"I'm still Granger, Malfoy." He smirked back.


End file.
